


New Addition

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Buenos Aires, Lady Midnight Doesn't happen, Lightwood-Bane children - Freeform, M/M, Missions, Omega!Magnus, Rafe is introduced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: On a mission in Buenos Aires, Alec finds a homeless Shadowhunter child that only seems to be around him. He calls Magnus from New York, after all the child doesn't want to be around anyone else.





	New Addition

Alec is in a hotel in Buenos Aires. The Clave called him in to investigate some demon activity that even this Institute couldn't handle. Upon arrival Alec killed Shax and shaping-shifting demons near an alleyway, where he found a child.

The child cannot be more than two-years-old. He has black hair and olive skin. And he won't leave Alec alone.

Even with Shadowhunters from the Buenos Aires Institute speaking to him in Spanish, the child won't leave Alec. As if Alec is the only person he trusts. Which the Alpha doesn't understand; surely the other's will be able to take care of him, they can speak to him in both of his native languages.

With much trial and error it has been decided that Alec will take of the child, Rafael, until the Clave decides what to do. The raven-hair man has called his Omega, Magnus, to come and meet Rafael, along with their son, Max.

It's night out, the moon is full and shining in the sky along with the stars, when a portal opens up. Magnus steps out with Max in his arms. Max is in a white onesie and Magnus is in his very tight black pants, a maroon shirt and black heels.

"Alexander? What's going on?" Magnus asks, concern written all over his face.

Alec moves from the bed and goes into the joining room, where Rafe is watching TV. "Rafe, I have some people I want you to meet. Don't worry, they're not like some of the people around here. They're actually from New York, like me." Alec helps Rafe off of the bed, they walk back into Alec's room; Rafe hiding behind Alec's legs. Magnus gives Alec a peculiar look as his husband twists and ushers Rafe from behind him.

When Rafe comes out from hiding Alec see's his husband's eyes go wide. "Rafe," says the Alpha. "This is my husband, Magnus, and our son, Max." Magnus crouches down as Rafe comes over and looks Magnus in the eyes, then at the little blue baby in the older Warlock's arms. "Why don't you and Max watch some TV while I talk to Magnus."

Alec and Magnus take the two boys into the joining room, settle them into a bed and turn on a children's channel before the two husbands go back into the previous room. "Alexander, what is going on?"

Alec then tells him the whole story. From his departure from New York, finding Rafe in the alley and up to the present. "I don't trust the Clave with him. They may just train him, but he won't know what it's like to have a family."

"Are you implying what I think you are, Alexander?"

Alec nods. "I think we should adopt Rafael."

Magnus sits down on the bed and rubs his face. "We're still new to being parents."

"I know." Alec kneels in front of the Omega. "But Rafe is about two years  older, so we won't have to completely start over."

"We'll see how he feels around Max and New York before making any big decisions, okay?"

Alec nods, leaning to kiss his husband. Magnus brings Alec up so they're both laying on the bed. Alec on top. The kiss starts to get deeper as Alec removes Magnus' shirt. The Alpha and Omega's tongues fighting for dominance. Until they hear a cry.

They stop what they're doing ad go to the boys. Magnus takes care of Max, the crying one, as Alec deals with Rafe. Who had been close to sleep until Max's crying startled him. When they get both boys asleep, both are to exhausted to move so the slip in under the covers, the boys between them, as they themselves go to sleep.


End file.
